The Lone Wolf
by EarlGreyLeaf
Summary: Love appears in the most surprising places. R&R! ZakuroXMint
1. Love

**The Lone Wolf**

Disclaimer: me no owny, you no suey! Arigato!

**Chapter one: Love**

Zakuro's school

The wolf-girl packed up quickly, waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. Not as if she cared, but she didn't want to be late to the cafe.One of her very few friends, Tomo, leaned over and whispered to her,"Do you have a photo shoot today?"

"Yes", Zakuro replied, looking sadly at her,"Right after I leave work."

"Oh...okay.",Tomo wasn't very dissapointed, she was used to it. Her cousin was a model, too.

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!

Zakuro got up, went out the door, and down the hallway, evading the onslaught of devoted fans.

* * *

"Pudding, put the customer DOWN!!"

Zakuro watched with slight interest as Ichigo, tried with failing attempts, to stop puddings antics. Suddenly, Ichigo looked really smug about something,"Hey, Pudding!", she called.

"Yeah?"

"If you promise not to mess around for a whole week, I'll buy you a pair of batons.", Ichigo said.

"Really?! Okay!!", she set the thoroughly shocked customer down.

"Nice one, Ichigo", Mint smirked. she looked thoughtfull for a moment, then,"Hey, Ichigo. Been on any dates with Masaya recently?"

Ichigo blushed and waved her hands franticly."NoNoNo! It's not like that!" Mint snickered.

Pudding started jumping up and down, yelling about kissing, while Lettuce was daydreaming.

Zakuro slammed a pitcher of water down, sloshing water over a table. They looked at her surprisedly, all four startled by her action.

"Anyway, Masaya and I aren't officially dating yet!", Ichigo said.

"Oh, yeah right! You, Mrs. Lovebird, just don't want to admit it!", Mint snickered.

"Mint, I told you! We ar--", they looked up at the sound of running.

In a flash of lavender hair, Zakuro was out the door.

_

* * *

_

_Next chapter: Advice_

_Mint follows her friend and shares something surprising. Why did she go?_

* * *

RainDragon(pops up from nowhere): what do u think? wonderfull? worst peice of crap ever? its shorter on the computer than i thought it would be.....another chappie will be posted later this month! (strikes Mew pose) along with bunches of other fics later on! whispers im not japanese but i like to use the words! Nya!(runs off)

RainDragon:(returns, pulling out violently shaking cage) Senders of flames will be chased by eeeevviilll little leprichauns and my imaginary blackcats, Sabbath, Mystery, Miles, and Nee-Chee!!!! MUUUAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! XD

Zakuro: My life rox....Hey, aren't those Emily Strange's cats??

RainDragon: MINE!! grabs cats and runs off

Mews: ......

RainDragon: poofs back forgot the leprichauns.....

Mews:o.O


	2. Advice

The Lone Wolf

Chapter 2: Advice

The four girls stared after her, shocked. Mint recovered first,"Guys...I'll be back." She ran off after Zakuro.

* * *

'Oh, where is she?!', Mint thought in frustration,'What's with her today?!' She(Mint) had wandered into the small park down the street from the café,"I wonder why she ran off like that?", Mint thought outloud.

Suddenly, she spotted her friend sitting on a bench facing the pond. Mint heard a sniffle,'Is she crying?!', Mint came up behind her,"Zakuro, what's wrong?", she asked in alarm.

Zakuro quickly wiped her eyes with her hand. She hugged her knees to her chest,"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Zakuro. You're crying. You never cry. I want to know what in this world and the next made you cry.", Mint stated, sitting down next to her wolven friend.

"Well...It's just...I...I can't help but think that I'll never find love!" Her words rang in Mint's ears.

"I mean, just because of my status, people try to be with me so they look good. And I only have a few good friends because I knew them before I was modeling and I trust them.", Zakuro stopped to sniff. There was a long pause.

"Zakuro, you'll find someone. You just probably haven't met them yet. Or you have met them and just don't know it.", Mint said comfortingly.

Zakuro let slip a small smile,"Thanks, Mint. You just helped me realize something.", Zakuro leaned over and kissed Mint. Mint looked at her in shock, then her expression softened. She hugged Zakuro.

"Do you think you're ready to go back to the café?", Mint asked.

"Yeah.", she replied, wiping her eyes,"Let's go." They got up and started walking back to the café, hand in hand, in the afternoon light.

* * *

MewRavenRainDragon: (in tears) How touching.....ANYWAY!! Please reveiw!! Evil leprichauns and black cats are waiting for senders of flames! XD


End file.
